The Elite Force
The Elite Force was established by Donald Davenport to take the mantle of the original team in Lab Rats. After the bionic soldiers received an upgrade that eliminated the need for mentors, and Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar had contacted Donald about the destruction of Mighty Med, Donald had no choice but to split the Lab Rats team up. Adam and Leo left the original team to prepare the students at the Bionic Academy for their new lives. In light of the destruction of Mighty Med, Davenport envisioned a new team that included superheroes and bionic heroes in their ranks. The new team consists of the bionic super humans Chase Davenport and Bree Davenport, newly super powered humans Oliver and Kaz, and Calderan superhero Skylar Storm. They vow to protect the Earth from super villains, and have to protect every remaining superhero from being hunted down. Members * Chase Davenport (Role: The Brains/Mentor/First Among Equals) * Bree Davenport (Role: Speed/Agility/Mentor/The Hybrid) * Skylar Storm (Role: Martial Artist/Generalist/Speed 2) * Oliver (Role: The Muscle/The Brains 2/Medic) * Kaz (Role: Ranger/Medic) * Donald Davenport (Role: Founder/Head of Command) * Douglas Davenport (Role: Research & Development) Allies *Perry (Support) *Crossbow (Superhero) *Bob (Bionic Soldier) *AJ (Neighbor and occasional tech support) Enemies * Roman & Riker (Supervillains) * Rodissius (Former superhero turned villain) * Reese (Supervillain) * Mrs. Ramsey (Neighbor) * Petey the Pig (Neighbor's pet) * Scarlett (Calderan supervillain) Trivia * The Elite Force was first foreshadowed in the Lab Rats Finale, The Vanishing. * The Elite Force may be a reference to Club Penguin's "Elite Penguin Force", as the icons for both of them look alike, and the names are similar too. * Because superheroes cannot reveal their powers in public, the superpowered members have to pass themselves off as bionic, since the Lab Rats' bionics are already known to the world. **This is similar to Lab Rats, because Adam, Bree, and Chase had to keep their bionics secret from the rest of the world until the events of the Lab Rats episode You Posted What?!? *Three of the Elite Force members have experienced the loss of their powers at some point; Chase lost his bionics when Giselle destroyed his chip in'' The Vanishing.'' Skylar and Bree lost their powers twice; Skylar lost her powers when the Annihilator ambushed her, and again when Hapax the Elder had to free her from evil. Bree lost her powers when she smashed her chip in ''Three Minus Bree, ''and again when Giselle destroyed her chip (along with Chase's) in ''The Vanishing. '' *Chase is the only member without any mode of transport; Kaz and Oliver can fly, Bree can use her super speed, and Skylar can use either her flight or super speed. **However, Chase's levitation could be a mode of transport, but it is unknown how high (or more importantly, how long) he could go off the ground, or if he could even come close to mimicking flight, much like Bob can. **Oliver has often teased Chase about this. *After The Attack, it is unknown what the Elite Force is doing at the moment, however, they might be tracking down the shapeshifters, trying to get the superhero list back, and helping Douglas after he was fatally injured by Reese, an event from which Jeremy Kent Jackson confirmed that Douglas made it out alive. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Created by Davenport Category:Bionic Category:Heroes Category:Superpowered Category:The Elite Force Category:Groups Category:2016 Category:Lab Rats Characters Category:Mighty Med Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Created by Donald Category:Elite Force Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters